


Room Enough For Three

by imaginary_golux



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Fake Marriage, Fluff, Hand Feeding, M/M, Mutual Pining, Non-Consensual Groping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-28 23:42:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6350356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/pseuds/imaginary_golux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a diplomatic visit, it becomes necessary for Rey to claim that both Finn and Poe are her husbands. Finn is her boyfriend, and they're both pining after Poe...but of course nothing could ever come of that.</p>
<p>Beta by my Best Beloved, Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Room Enough For Three

The dignitary who is receiving them beams at Rey. “It is such an _honor_ to welcome the newest Jedi!” he trills. “And her _lovely_ attendants! I am sure we will all enjoy their presence at the celebrations!”

Poe has not actually been on the receiving end of such a comprehensively _filthy_ leer in quite a while. He’s suddenly _deeply_ worried about what these ‘celebrations’ might consist of, both for himself and for Finn. He’s done things of dubious morality for the Resistance before, but he’s a man grown - Finn is an innocent.

“Ahahaha,” says Rey, in the tones of someone who is not actually amused at all, and slides her arms around Finn and Poe’s waists. Poe does his best to relax into the embrace without looking startled. “Attendants. No, these are my _spouses_ , and I’m afraid I’m rather possessive of them.”

Poe tries hard to look like arm candy - _devoted_ arm candy. It is, distressingly, not as difficult as it could be: he’s been completely gone on Rey and Finn pretty much since he met each of them, and while he is unreservedly happy that they have found each other and are taking slow and tentative steps towards what any fool can see is going to be a spectacularly stable life-partnership, still it’s a little too much like wish-fulfillment for Poe to be able to drape himself decoratively over Rey and give the dignitary his very best smug look. Yeah - _don’t_ you wish you were where I am, mister.

Finn doesn’t drape decoratively, but he does give Rey a completely honest look of utter adoration, which is probably even more convincing than Poe’s acting, and the dignitary looks disappointed for a split second, then recovers magnificently.

“Ah, of course,” he says, “welcome to you and your spouses both, Jedi Rey; please, follow me to the banquet hall.”

“It would be my pleasure,” Rey says - protocol lessons with General Leia paying off in _spades_ \- and does not let go of Finn _or_ Poe as they follow the dignitary through the corridors. Poe is reasonably sure that Rey is putting on this act entirely to save _Finn_ from whatever the ‘celebrations’ were, but he’s immensely grateful that she chose to include him in her claim rather than throwing him to the rancors.

The feast is...tolerable. The food is wonderful, but the company leaves a little something to be desired, given that every time Rey takes a hand off of Finn or Poe - to eat something, for instance - the unlucky man is instantly the focus of at least half a dozen leers. After a few minutes, Poe has had enough of this. He picks up a bit of toast with something on it - fish of some sort, perhaps? - and holds it carefully to Rey’s lips, doing his best to look adoring and submissive. Rey gives him a slightly dubious look, but she eats the toast, taking it delicately from Poe’s fingers, and the other diners nearby make soft ‘aww’ noises as she does so. Finn gives Poe a brief, grateful grin and picks up a slice of fruit, offering it to Rey; she gives him a sweet smile and licks it from his fingers.

_Well, okay,_ Poe thinks a little wildly. _I get to hand-feed my stunningly beautiful fake spouse dinner. That’s a thing that is happening._ And then Finn leans across Rey to offer _Poe_ a bit of fruit, and Poe revises his estimate of how torturous this is going to be upwards by quite a lot. He takes the fruit, of course, and offers Finn some toast-and-fish. If he’s going to do this, he might as well do it _right_.

By the time the dinner is over, Poe would really like to find a private place for a while, since his pants are rather uncomfortably tight, but he will be _damned_ if he is letting go of Rey. The sheer amount of _leering_ on this planet - Poe is used to being looked at, he’s a handsome man and he knows it, but there’s appreciative looks and then there’s _predatory_ looks, and this planet is definitely leaning rather distressingly towards predatory.

There is mingling after dinner, and Poe does his best to keep his mouth shut - never easy at the best of times - and let Rey direct them. ‘Best pilot in the Resistance’ might not get much traction here, not when everyone at this party apparently thinks he’s on the menu. Far better to be arm candy, to keep a drink in his free hand to offer to Rey whenever she starts looking thirsty, to exchange slightly incredulous looks with Finn over Rey’s head and smile at officials and just...not be carried off by any of the people giving him extraordinarily predatory looks.

Finally Rey tracks down the dignitary who is apparently in charge of their stay and says, with a sweet smile that Poe suspects is entirely false, “I find the excitement of the night has become rather overwhelming - my training, you understand, was rather isolated, and I am unaccustomed to crowds. Would you be so kind as to direct us to our room?”

“Oh, of course!” says the dignitary, with yet another leer. Poe is getting very tired of the leering. Jessika is going to tease him _mercilessly_ when he tells her about this, but honestly having everyone in the room look at him like he’s a particularly choice morsel is starting to disturb him.

There is, of course, only one bed in the rooms they have been assigned.

Poe looks at the bed and sighs. “There’s a perfectly nice couch,” he says, which is true - the couch is nearly as big as his bunk back on D’Qar. “I’ll take that.”

“No,” says Rey. “Can you _imagine_ what these people will do if they find out you slept on the couch?”

“Ugh,” says Poe, who can.

“We don’t mind,” Finn says cheerfully. “And it’s an _enormous_ bed. You’ll hardly know we’re there!”

It is an enormous bed, that’s true enough; but Poe is reasonably certain that there is no way in any universe that he could share a bed with Finn and Rey and not _notice_.

Rey flops down onto the bed, sprawling out across it. She takes up maybe a quarter of the available space. “These people are utterly _mad_ ,” she tells the ceiling.

Finn sits down on the edge of the bed beside her, and pats her foot soothingly. “You’re doing really well, though,” he says. “Calling us your spouses was _inspired_.”

“I have to agree,” Poe says, perching on the bed a little ways away, leaving careful space - because if he _starts_ touching, he might not be able to stop. “I’m willing to do a lot for the Resistance, but…”

“Yeah,” Finn says, grimacing. “I don’t even know what they actually wanted, but I’m pretty sure I don’t want to find out.”

“My sentiments precisely, buddy,” Poe tells him. He grins down at Rey. “Our hero,” he adds, in the most over-the-top tone he can conjure. “Defender of our virtue!”

Rey snorts with laughter. Poe finds it endearing. Yep, he’s screwed. “Dibs on the shower,” he says, and escapes into the refresher with slightly frantic haste.

*

(Once the refresher door closes behind Poe, Finn flops down and buries his face in Rey’s shoulder. “We are going to _die_ ,” he says plaintively.

“Why is he so _pretty_ ,” says Rey faintly. “I want to play with his _hair_! It’s not fair.”

“I wonder if you _can_ marry two people,” Finn muses.

“Even if we _could_ ,” Rey says despairingly, “it’s not as though he’d want us. What was it Jess called us? ‘Orphan infants’? He’s the best pilot in the Resistance, he’s _gorgeous_ , he’s…”

“Damn near perfect,” Finn agrees. “But so are you.”

Rey grins and tugs Finn up to kiss him sweetly. “And you,” she assures him quietly.

“I am _magnificent_ ,” Finn says, and Rey dissolves in helpless giggles.)

*

Poe can sleep anywhere. It’s a useful skill in a war. He’s slept in the cockpit of his X-Wing more than once, he’s slept standing up against a wall, he’s slept in a staff meeting ( _not_ one of the General’s). You never know when you’re going to be awake for three days straight, after all; sleep is valuable any time you can get it.

So he’s mildly annoyed to find that he can’t sleep in the big decadent bed they’ve been given. But to be fair, he isn’t usually trying to sleep in strange places while listening to the soft breathing of the two people he wants most in the _galaxy_ as they sleep only inches - well, feet, it’s a large bed - away. It would be easy, if he were a less honorable man, to roll over and kiss Rey or Finn awake, even to claim that he thinks their hosts are watching and would expect spouses to be more affectionate than they have been - but no. That would be extraordinarily wrong, and in any case Poe doesn’t want false kisses and resentment from his beloveds. If they _wanted_ to kiss him, now, that would be a different matter, but as they don’t, well, he’s a grown man and can deal with disappointment.

Admittedly he might get a little drunk as soon as he gets back to D’Qar, to try to dull the memories of Rey’s arm around him and Finn’s fingers against his lips, but that is a completely mature and responsible way of dealing with these feelings.

Finn and Rey are curled up together; Rey is the big spoon. Poe props himself up on one elbow and watches them for a while, in the dim light leaking in through the white curtains. They’re beautiful together, breathing in perfect unison; Finn has Rey’s hand held securely against his chest, and Rey has her face nestled between Finn’s shoulderblades. Poe’s not sure where he’d fit in their perfect matched set. He’d probably only be an intrusion: too old, too cynical, too scarred by life and war. But he would _like_ to curl around Rey, make her the middle of a warm pile of bodies; he would like, too, to be the littlest spoon, tucked up against Finn’s broad chest, or the middle of the heap, with Rey snuffling against his back and Finn leaning against his chest.

...Klono’s brass _balls_ , but he’s gone on them.

He does sleep, eventually, but it’s a fitful sort of doze, and he wakes every time Rey or Finn shifts. Oh well; he’ll sleep on the way home, or on D’Qar. Possibly once he is very drunk, although unconsciousness and sleep aren’t _quite_ the same thing.

In the morning, Poe is bleary-eyed and slightly dazed, and Rey and Finn fuss over him kind of endearingly. “I just didn’t sleep well,” he assures them. “It’s nothing serious.”

“On the way home you can sleep while I pilot, then,” Rey says.

Poe can’t help grinning down at her. “Thanks, I’ll take you up on that.”

“Yes, you will,” she says, frowning at him. “Or I’ll tell Finn to sit on you.”

“Not...sure that will help,” Poe says weakly, his traitorous brain providing him with a set of images he _knows_ Rey did not intend.

“Well then, you’d better sleep then, hadn’t you?” Rey says cheerfully, and loops her arms around Poe and Finn’s waists. “Let’s go face the adoring crowds.”

“Maybe they’ll be less...worrisome today,” Finn says hopefully.

“From your lips to the gods’ ears, buddy,” Poe agrees, and prepares himself to be eye candy for another few hours.

*

It is six hours later, the meeting has run _far_ too long, and the punch apparently had alcohol in it, well concealed by the strong fruity taste. Poe is going to blame alcohol and lack of sleep for his sudden lack of good judgement - though, in his defense, all the people they’ve met _today_ have been _far_ less leeringly predatory than last night’s crowd. Poe honestly thinks it will be safe to duck out to the refresher by himself.

As he’s coming out, though, he’s stopped by a trio of very interested locals. He _could_ probably punch at least one of them and run for the ship, but he’s supposed to be here on a diplomatic mission, and he’s not sure if the General would approve of him punching someone who might be a treaty partner just because that person won’t stop petting his chest. Poe backs up, away from the stroking hands, until he runs into a wall, and then he tries desperately to figure out whether punching someone - or screaming - or just standing still is the wisest course of action.

And then Rey arrives, with Finn two paces behind her.

“Get your _kriffing_ hands off my husband,” Rey snaps. Poe blinks at her in astonishment. She is flushed with anger, ever-present staff in her hands, and there is a look in her eyes that suggests that she may well be willing to do murder if she is not obeyed. The locals jump back in alarm, and Poe can’t even mind that he’s apparently the damsel in distress in this scenario, because Rey full of righteous fury is a terrifyingly beautiful thing.

Rey stops in front of Poe and swings around to glare at the dignitaries who have apparently followed her out of the meeting. Finn slips around her and slings an arm around Poe’s waist, murmuring, “Hey, buddy, we’re leaving,” in Poe’s ear.

“The Resistance is not interested in an alliance with those who show such utter lack of respect for the Resistance’s fighters,” Rey tells the dignitaries with icy rage. “You may all become slaves of the First Order, for all me - perhaps they’ll teach you _manners_. If, at some future point, you have decided to be _civilized_ enough to welcome a Resistance delegation, you may send word to the General - but I and my husbands will not be returning, now or ever, for _any_ reason.”

_That put the bantha in among the goats,_ Poe thinks admiringly as the various dignitaries begin sputtering protests. Rey ignores them magnificently, turning to gesture for Poe and Finn to follow her. They do so, trotting at her heels as she stalks through the hallways to the landing field, and Poe has honestly never been happier to see the _Falcon_ in his _life_ as he is just now. He and Finn go up the ramp as though there are rancors on their heels.

Poe turns, once he’s safely in the ship, to see that Rey has paused on the ramp and turned to look out at the locals, her staff planted in front of her like a signpost: _You shall not pass_. She stands there for a long moment while the local dignitaries gabble and squawk on the landing field, then turns her back on them and strides into the ship, slapping the ramp closure button as she passes the doorway, and stomps down the hall to the pilot’s chair.

Poe briefly considers taking the co-pilot’s seat. Then Rey slews around in her chair to level a deeply unimpressed look at him, and he retreats instead to one of the bunks.

He is asleep nearly before his head hits the pillow.

*

(“Kriffing hell, Rey, you can be _terrifying_.”

“They were _scaring_ him,” Rey says quietly. “You saw his face.”

“Yeah. If you hadn’t scared them all shitless, I probably would have started punching people.”

“That would probably have been slightly more diplomatic than what I did,” Rey admits wryly. “Oops.”

“The General will understand.”

“Master Luke will say I need to control my temper better.”

Finn considers this. “I think he’s wrong.”

Rey snorts laughter. “ _You_ tell the ancient legendary Jedi that he’s wrong about the Force.”

“Okay, first, _no_. Second, aren’t you supposed to be nice to me, if I’m your husband?”

“Depends on who you ask,” Rey says wryly. “There was that lady last night telling me I should...how did she put it again? ‘Ride you hard and put you away wet.’”

“Oh kriff, I’d actually managed to block that out of my mind,” Finn says. “Thanks _ever_ so for reminding me.”

“My pleasure,” Rey says, with a sideways grin at him. Finn grins back, glad he’s managed to get Rey to put her anger aside.)

*

Poe wakes up warm and comfortable and well-rested. This is actually rather unusual, given that he _is_ in the middle of a war, and so he lies there with his eyes closed for a few minutes, savoring the sensation.

Eventually it occurs to him that the last thing he remembers is leaving the planet of the extraordinarily predatory people in a rather large hurry, and that being extremely well-rested is not actually the obvious consequence of such a hasty leave-taking. And also that there is a quiet but vehement argument going on somewhere nearby.

“I don’t want to wake him _either_ ,” Rey hisses, “but eventually we’re going to need to land.”

“Not _yet_ ,” Finn replies, just as softly. “He looks so peaceful.”

“I mean, _yes_ ,” Rey admits. “I just want to cuddle up next to him. But we do need to get back to base sometime today.”

“One of us could try kissing him,” Finn suggests. Poe tries very hard not to startle, to keep his breathing deep and even as though he is still asleep. “That works in the stories.”

“...Okay,” Rey says, “while he is both asleep and beautiful -” _holy kriffing hell what_ , Poe thinks - “I don’t think we should just kiss him. I mean, he might not want to be kissed.”

“Yeah, you’re right,” Finn says, and he sounds so dejected that Poe can’t feign sleep any longer.

Poe opens his eyes and rolls over so he can see them, and says, “Well, I don’t think I’m asleep any more, but I don’t mind being kissed just in case.”

He is rewarded by two pairs of wide, astonished, delighted eyes in two beautiful faces. “Wait, _really_?” Finn asks.

Poe shrugs, a little awkwardly. “Well, I mean, you don’t have to. I’m too old and I _certainly_ don’t want to get in the way of your - you two are perfect together, anyone can see it. But if - I mean -” he trails off, his clever tongue tied for once, and Rey steps forward and puts a hand on his shoulder to push him flat on the bed and kisses him hard and sweet and fierce.

And when she steps away, Finn is there, leaning in to kiss Poe long and sweet and kind.

Poe lies there blinking up at them for a minute in astonished delight.

“Don’t be an idiot,” Rey says almost gently. “Of course we want you, Poe. We thought...we thought we were too young and naive for _you_.”

“Never,” says Poe instantly. Finn kisses him again. It’s very distracting. Poe could happily spend the rest of his life being distracted like that.

“We should get down to D’Qar,” Rey says, though she doesn’t look away from Poe, “and make our report to the General. And then - maybe - tonight - our bunk isn’t as big as the bed last night, but you’re welcome in it.”

“I would,” says Poe, choosing his words with great care, “be honored.”

*

Finn and Rey’s bunk _isn’t_ as large as the bed - is barely a fourth the size, in fact - and fitting three people on it, even three not terribly large people, is something of a squeeze. Poe learns that here in their own space, Finn prefers to have his back to the wall, and Rey prefers to be on the outside edge of the bed so as to have the freedom to get up easily, which leaves Poe to take the middle.

He is _not_ complaining.

Finn’s broad chest is warm behind him, and Rey’s deep breaths are steady beneath his palm, her back fitted perfectly into the curve of his body, and Poe lies awake for a while smiling into the darkness. He might have to send those kriffing predatory assholes a fruit basket - without them, he would probably not be here. On second thought, screw them. They were assholes, and Poe has better things to think about - like the beautiful people currently snuggling him happily.

Poe falls asleep between his beloveds, safe and warm and utterly content.


End file.
